Dakuredi
Dakuredi is a mysterious, seemingly humanoid entity native to the Infernal Void, a location that is forbidden from all of existence itself. Previously, it was only known that Darigus, his ancient father, and his mother were the only permanent residents of the Infernal Void. Dakuredi, however, does not match the description of Darigus's mother despite sharing the exact same robe that makes it look like a more monstrous, malevolent entity than what it actually is. Little information is known about Dakuredi, except for the fact Dakuredi, despite appearing evil in nature, is actually not even remotely close to being a villain as one would initially believe it to be..... Appearance The current known appearance of this entity is that of a shrouded humanoid hidden by a cloak of shadows, with a trail of reddish mist and bits of blood following in her footsteps. In addition, she also wears a mask similar to the seven eyes that Darigus has inside his maul whenever he's in his Imperfect Form, although given how the cloak and mask cover her, it looks more like a visor to some people. The overall outfit she wears is no different from that of a group of female mages known as "The Bloodwrath Mages", with the only true difference being the mask design and color palette; Bloodwrath Mages still have bloody particles from where they walk, but their outfits are almost pure white with their outlines and markings being a pinkish shade of red rather than crimson. It seems this mysterious, female humanoid was intending on disguising herself as a Bloodwrath Mage, only for her nature dark aura to alter the costume to look more like a unique "Infernal Cultist" outfit, which no actual cult exists (not anymore that is). The outfit worn by her would've most likely been worn by an Infernal Cult member who worshiped either Darigus or one of his two parents, either the beautiful fallen Angel known as "Sophia", or the shapeless, omnipresent volcanic mass known as "The Magnificent One". Personality Not much is known about this mysterious individual, although she showcases personality traits similar to William and Chronicler in that she only has one active goal above all others, and goes to great lengths for that specific goal only. She frequently asks about boxes or other containers that she sees traveling salesmen with, a seeming indication that she is possibly searching for some kind of relic or other object of sorts given the fact she's appeared before several people across multiple continents in Ultimoria. She even directly bypassed the security of Shiramu Inc.'s office all the way into Grandis's quarters to question him as to the location of an object Grandis refuses to flat out reveal unless questioned. She left without a fight once she got the answer from Grandis, meaning she has no intentions on fighting those she questions for this artifact unless she's provoked. Given the frequent visits Grandis takes into the Infernal Void (and the fact Darigus is technically a Punch-Clock Villain at Shiramu Inc.), she may had originally intended to seek out Darigus, but the fact Darigus never gets days off means Darigus would never be located in the office itself unless he's been ordered to stay there for a while. Given what's learned about her later, however, she seemed to have deliberately showed up right after Darigus had left from when he was called in for questioning by Grandis, who must've noticed Dakureki's appearances by this point. She is also shown to showcase a similar behavior to Darigus regarding a specific arc that Darigus ended up being forced to take part in; like Darigus, Dakuredi does NOT take too kindly to any type of villain who decides to become an "imitation" of one of the famous demons of the Infernal Void, since it basically showcases the villain in question as desperately trying to make himself out to be more evil than they actually are, although this isn't always true, as while Neo Darigus was considered an imitation, he was legitimately a vile and evil being in his own accord even compared to Darigus; Neo Darigus openly fought Darigus alongside numerous others at the same time and actually managed to hold his own much better than all of the other so called imitations that they had both known about. History Bomberman Classic Dakuredi doesn't often appear in most situations. The actual comic tries to justify the existences of the original Trinity Five members rather than continue where most of them are now, even if it does acknowledge they have a separate life from their "on duty" personalities. Dakuredi, in an Arc focusing on Darigus (themed after a Creepypasta Story), appears every now and then to give mysterious items to Shirobon, while giving the impression that she could in fact be Darigus in disguise, or at least a servant of him. However, by time of the semi-final level, Dakuredi's true form is revealed and she joins the "player character" cast of the Arc, and while she does help the party in negating Darigus's invincibility, Darigus, knowing this ability of hers, allows it to happen but completely prevents Dakuredi from being able to participate in the final battle. However, it is not initially made clear that Darigus deliberately allowed her to use this spell on him, aside from the fact that, from Darigus's view, that due to this part of the Arc being the Final Boss battle, he has no need to be unkillable like he was in his earlier appearances (although he is still incredibly tough as a Boss opponent). In the first OOC breather after the Arc is finished, Dakuredi is seen in her cloaked form again because, unlike in the IC version of her, she cannot survive the type of air that Shiramu Inc. has like everyone else can. It's also made apparent that Darigus only survives in the same air because of how he feeds off of souls of the damned, and thus his constant feeding gives him plenty of strength to survive in the atmosphere present in Shiramu Inc.'s HQ. Dakuredi, having an entirely different diet from Darigus, is incapable of surviving through this method, and completely refuses to utilize the same method of surviving in the living realm because even though she needs to in order to survive at all, she doesn't want to fall victim to the same exact curse that her brother and their father have fallen to. Endgame Dakuredi finally reveals what she looks like underneath her cloak and mask in this story, as she reveals herself to be a some kind of odd-looking humanoid that can neither be classified as a Demon or an Angel. Design Notes Originally, Dakuredi unmasked was supposed to look like an armored, female angel, but this was changed into a more vague humanoid that was neither Demon nor Angel yet had traits of both. At the same time, interestingly enough, she bears Granjia's insignia instead of Zenith's insignia, meaning she may not actually be related to Darigus nor Zenith at all... Category:Demons Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Fictional Heroes Category:Heroines